Stalker
by Infatuated Demon
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, the college student notices very subtle unusual occurrences. Moving out of his aunt's house at the end of the week may be a horrific mistake.
1. Day One, Cinema

**Introduction: **Ciel Phantomhive, the college student notices very subtle unusual occurrences. Moving out of his aunt's house at the end of the week may be a horrific mistake.

Cover picture edited by me. If you aren't interested in slow-paced books, this fan fiction isn't for you.

**Rated:** M for language and use of drugs/alcohol. Triggering on stage scenes.

* * *

"Ciel! Pretty please?" Elizabeth begs over the phone.

An exhausted sigh on the other end of the line. Noticeably ready to give in to his cousin's demand. Ciel Phantomhive tired, bored, and working. "Fine. When?"

"Tonight!" Elizabeth says excitedly.

"Tonight," Ciel mutters to himself, glancing at his work.

Elizabeth waits on the other end of the line impatiently for his next response. He couldn't say no. Her childish fits were just as it was when she was a young child, only now she could control when she will strike, manipulating her cousin. At least it is all for a good reason.

"All right." Ciel replies.

"I'll see you at nine!" Elizabeth says before quickly hanging up.

Ciel Phantomhive. A third wheel? How dreadfully embarrassing. It has been four months since Elizabeth has been with her current boyfriend - what is his name again? Albert? Alvis? Al - al - something around those lines.

Alois.

He'd seen him only once. Afar with Elizabeth.

* * *

Ciel arrives at the cinema. Not late nor early. Right on time.

Unconsciously he stares at the individual before him, who passes him the ticket in exchange for money. It is quickly dismissed as he walks into the building. He glances at the very tempting to most people, popcorn, soda, and candies. It is humors to buy such things with the expense he thinks. Oh, but the sweets. He makes a mental note to stop by the grocery store after.

He walks down the hallway to see Elizabeth and Alois standing outside the door to where the movie was just about to start. Elizabeth waves to Ciel, with her signature smile. Alois on the other hand simply stands there, looking straight at him. Not exactly emotionless, or uninterested, but clearly unsure of him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ciel," he gives a cheery smile unlike before.

Ciel shakes Alois' hand.

The three walk into the movie. They pick their seats in the lower middle. Where people often put their feet up on the bar, surely for comfort.

Surprising to Ciel, the movie scares Alois. Ha! The thought very amusing to him, looking as if Alois is more scared than Elizabeth. The two huddle together for protection against the silly entertainment.

Half way through the movie, Elizabeth leans over to Ciel to whisper. "How is it so far?"

"Quite fine," he whispers back.

Elizabeth grins, "I'll be right back," she gets up much against Alois' wish.

Alois moves next to Ciel. "Hey, Ciel," he whispers.

"Yes?" Ciel asks.

"I apologize for Elizabeth," he faintly chuckles.

Ciel looks at Alois with annoyance.

"Third-wheel," he puts hand on his shoulder.

Ciel brushes Alois' hand away.

"No, really," Alois then says. "I'm sorry. Anyway, are you enjoying yourself?" He hides his smirk of amusement.

"I don't see why you appeal to Elizabeth," Ciel smirks.

Alois pouts at Ciel's comment, before responding. "I happen to be a joy."

"I see," Ciel replies.

Seeing Elizabeth coming back, Alois says final words. _"Be careful..."  
_  
_Be careful? Is that a threat?_

Alois moves back to his seat, as Elizabeth sits with a large popcorn to go around. "Feel free to take some, Ciel," she says happily.

Alois and Elizabeth jolt back several times in the movie after that, as well as another cuddling session, leaving Ciel with the popcorn. What an amazing love life Ciel has. So exciting, intriguing, and over all wonderful. (Shut up.)

* * *

With basket in hand Ciel walks to the aisle with various sweets for the sale. Snickers, kit kats, lickerish, peanut butter cups, gummy bears, milk duds, skittles, lollipops, jawbreakers, some mint things. A brow arches, _why the hell am I taking so long? _He picks out a few kit kats and hershey bars. Not needing to buy anything more expensive than that to satisfy the sweet tooth.

He notices a figure in the corner of his eyes, a suspicious character. Perhaps it was only his judgmental mind. Also the bit of anxiety due to the movie an hour before, hating to admit it was in ways... scary. _Fuck._

Ciel pays for the goods - candies and heads out.

It isn't pouring, but it is sure damn raining. He refuses to run, walking to his car.

An hour later he pulls up in the drive way of his aunt's house.

"You forgot your umbrella?" His aunt asks in the doorway in her night attire.

"I didn't expect it to rain," Ciel replies, stepping inside. He takes off his coat, hanging it up.

"What did you buy?" She asks, peeking at the plastic grocery bag.

"Chocolate," he say, trying to sound casual.

His aunt rolls her eyes. She heads back to the kitchen, having her arms crossed, cold.

"I made you some warm milk," She says.

Even though Ciel craves the drink. It makes him feel like a child, _especially _beacasue his aunt made it for him. He sighs, following her. "Thank you."

His aunt passes him a mug, as she sips her own hot drink.

The two have small talk for twenty minutes or so. Both decide to retire for the night, heading up to their rooms.

Instead, Ciel is distracted by his laptop. Yes, it should be a waste of time, but it always seems that it is still a need. He turns it on to check the basic social media, liking the fact that he could peer into his friends lives in the simplest of ways without intruding. He doesn't even have a profile picture, or any likes and interests up, but still uses it.

Time for bed he thinks, glancing at the time.

He lays down on the twin sized bed, taking off the eyepatch he wears during the day, and settles.

_Be careful._


	2. Day Two, Drunk

"Get the phone!" His aunt growls as she leans her hands on side of Ciel's doorway.

Rising from the white bed, Ciel grumbles as he rubs the back of his neck. He stumbles up, digging through his bag to reach his small cellphone.

You see, he really can't find a reason to own a phone which could text or use the internet...somewhere along those lines. He uses only a simple phone he carries for "emergencies." Like the reason your parents give you a phone, "this is only for emergencies," but you fuck around with it anyway ... get this huge ass bill. And then your parents yell at you for hours - you're grounded. Technology is useful, he agrees, but to an extent. _People are lazy._

"It's been going off and on for the last two hours," his aunt leaves the room to make herself breakfast knowing she will not be able to fall back asleep.

Ciel answers the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Alois. This is Ciel, correct?"

_Why did Elizabeth give him my number? _Ciel asks himself in dread, mainly from exhaustion of not getting his full ten hours. (What a girl Ciel is.) "Correct."

"I want to invite you to a party; will you come?" Alois asks. "Elizabeth ... wants us to bond."

"What?"

"Apparently, you don't have many male friends," Alois says, mocking him.

Ciel narrows his eyes. "Yes, but I don't see how you'll help," he scoffs.

Alois chuckles. "Come," he says telling him the address, then clicks off the phone.

Ciel sighs, putting down the phone; Elizabeth would be disappointed if he would not go. Perhaps Elizabeth will leave it alone after that. No - probably not, though, he rather not deal with Elizabeth's whining. At the end of the week he will be moving out, Elizabeth shalln't bother him then.

* * *

Many people get lost when only given an address. Luckily, Ciel, this time doesn't get lost or sidetracked. Having the motivation to mock Alois properly, so Alois won't dare to belittle him again. What is it that Elizabeth finds attractive in this creep, he _looks _gay. Yes, judge a book by it's cover - No, he has feminine features, but hardly any use of products or clothing which may be associated with a gay person. _Still. What is wrong with this man?_

Ciel parks the car on the side of the road next to the sidewalk where there are at least ten cars which are parked, and many more on the parallel side. He sees Alois waiting for him just a few meters away with a cup in hand. He rolls up his window, then emerging; locking the car.

"Glad you could come," Alois says.

The mood, much to Ciel's surprise, changes. He looks at him in slight confusion, Alois' expression shows personal uncomfortableness. Alois leads him to the house which blares loud music - _damn_, someone should call the police for disturbing the peace. It looks as if there are young teenagers as well as young adults, Ciel observes as he stares at the people outside.

"Do you want a drink?" Alois asks, taking a sip of his.

"No," Ciel replies plainly.

Alois shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'll be back later," with that, he walks off, waving his hand, and heads inside the house.

"Tch," Ciel narrows his eyes. _Telling me to come along, just to leave me alone. Damn brat.  
_  
Surely enough, Alois returns nearly an hour later.

"Hey~! Hey! Cielll!" He runs over to shakily put his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

_The fool is drunk, naturally. _"What?"

"I have a secret to tell!" He squeals. He clutches the material of Ciel's short.

"What is this secret?" Ciel asks seemingly uninterested, but truthfully wanting to know more about Alois.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Alois pouts as eyes wander down.

"I won't tell anyone else," Ciel promises with a smirk.

"You won't?!" Alois perks up staring into Ciel's one eye.

"Of course," Ciel replies.

"Okay! Okay!" he grins. "Come on!" He shouts. Before he decides to cheerily change his location, he stops himself. "Oo-oh I have to be quiet," he puts his index finger to his mouth. Then he grabs Ciel's wrist, directing - hauling him towards the woods in the back of the property.

"Alois, where are -" Ciel begins.

"Shh! S-shhhh. Ciel. shhhh." He puts a finger to Ciel's lips, pressing harder than need.

Ciel grumbles to himself as Alois continues to drag him along.

"Right here," Alois says after they went left and right serval times.

Perhaps they should have left a trail of white pebbles ... bread crumbs, like Hansel and Gretel.

_It'll take quite sometime now to get back._ Ciel thinks unpleasantly.

"So. So. C-claude said you gotta be careful. Like _fuck_, he was serious," Alois begins. "Ciel! Are you listening to me?!"

"Who is your friend, Claude?" Ciel sighs.

"Let me finish!" Alois complains.

"Fine, go on," Ciel replies.

"WHAT IF he gets you, Ciel?! What are you going to do then?!" he grabs his shoulders. "Claude said if I don't keep my mouth shut, I'm going to get it. Bad." -

"Who?" Ciel asks, sounding alarmed.

"I'm a dead man!" Alois says over dramatically.

"Alois."

"SO don't tell a soul."

"Alois."

"LOCK ALL THE DOORS. THE WINDOW - do you have a window? Or do you live in your car - I mean, I wouldn't be surprised - but you dress nice and stuff and I" -

"Alois!" Ciel shouts.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME FINISH - oh - shh sh." Alois presses a finger to Ciel's mouth again.

"Quit it," Ciel bats his hand away.

"As I was saying," Alois says. "I told you to be careful - I told you! Have you done anything unusual?" he walks around him in a circle, inspecting Ciel.

"No," Ciel groans. _This is a waste of time._

"Good, you should be fine then," Alois says with relief.

"I'm tired, carry me," Alois leans against Ciel.

"Get off!" Ciel responds immediately, pushing Alois away.

"But.. but I'm tired," he pouts. "I feel sick." "I want to call Elizabeth," tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"I can't carry you," Ciel sighs. "But I'll drive you home."

* * *

_Who is this Claude? _Ciel asks himself, pulling up into his drive way, because Alois failed to tell him his address. Dumb ass, (poor baby) fell asleep in the car.


	3. Day Three, Hangover

Alois wakes, huddled up in the back seat of an unfamiliar car. He could see his breath. _So damn cold, _he thinks as he rises from his sleeping position. He groans, a terrible hang over. _Have I been raped? _He asks himself at the possibility. Great. Oh no - he opens the front door of the drivers seat, scrambling to get to the outside, vomiting.

"My God, Ciel!" His aunt calls, staring at Alois

Ciel stretches, hearing his aunt calling. "What?!" He asks sleepily, laying on the couch. He forgot about Alois.

"Who is this? - Are you all right?" She approaches Alois.

"Water," Alois groans. _Thank god Ciel is here, _he thinks.

Ciel closes his eyes again, before coming to realization. He sits up quickly, then walking outside.

"Inside," she says, it isn't the first time Ciel had brought someone home to take care of. Yes, it is annoying, but better than having them drive drunkly on the streets.

Alois stands up taking her hand.

"I have to go to work now, take care of him," she says helping Alois up, then walking to her car.

Ciel lets Alois inside, inviting him to use the restroom to vomit. He lets out a sigh as he opens the refrigerator, grabbing a bottled water. Even if he doesn't see the use of bottled water, his aunt ignores his reasoning. Isn't the sink just easier to use?

Ciel walks to the restroom waiting for Alois to stop his vomiting. After a while Alois stops and happily takes the water from Ciel.


	4. Day Four, Boredom

"Ciel had fun, right?" Elizabeth asks.

"I believe so," Alois grins.

"I hope he did," Elizabeth says. "He never has the time to have fun."

Alois and Elizabeth lay on the couch. To sit the way they want which is much too big. Elizabeth rests her legs onto of Alois', her back to the arm rest as is Alois'.

They take a break from a movie infested day. Both tried not to fidget during the movie, but it couldn't be help. So far they had watched five movies. Chick flicks of course. Ha, Alois so feminine, perhaps that is why the two match each other so perfectly. Personalities mix well; happy, yet emotional, with yearning.

Elizabeth began to talk about Ciel, but Alois didn't become jealous, but in fact guilty. He doesn't enjoy lying to her, more so now when they had started dating. Trust is a foundation of a relationship, or so they say. Whatever, that's _shit_.

"We've been watching so many movies lately," Elizabeth says moments later.

"What do you want to do then?" Alois responds.

...

"Which is next?" Elizabeths pouts slightly.

"27 dresses," Alois replies looking at the back cover of the movie. He stands up, Elizabeth removing her legs, then he puts the movie in.

"I don't see why Ciel just can't make friends," Elizabeth pouts.

"Maybe he should go online," Alois mumbles to himself.

Go on one of those creepy ass online dating websites. Where your fucking girlfriend turns out to be some fucking old guy born in - yeah.

"Good idea!" Elizabeth beams.

"I was only joking," Alois sits back down.

Elizabeth sighs.

The door bell rings.

Elizabeth answers the door. "Hello!" She greets.

"Hi," Hannah replies with a kind smile.

"Good to see you again," Elizabeth says brightly, gesturing for Hannah to come in. Hannah does so, entering the living room.

A normal girlfriend would have found Hannah rather annoying. Hannah obtaining a body of over perfection - over the top. She could easily have any man's attention. Alois could be an easy target, considering their relationship as roommates. Things would have gone messy. But Elizabeth trusts Alois, and Alois treats Hannah like every other person sharing friendly affection.

Then there is the question of Alois as well. Is it normal? Most likely not, thinking of the stereotypes of men. So he is considered gay by public eye. Oh well.

Alois turns to see Hannah. "You're here early," he says, suspicious. If he didn't want to safe money on gas, he would have drove himself here. Maybe he should have.

"Yes, the meeting was cut short," Hannah lies through her teeth.

"You may join us," Elizabeth cuts in.

Hannah smiles. "If it's fine with Alois."

"mhm," Alois responds, getting in a more comfortable position on the couch. He starts the movie. Elizabeth joins him, snuggling close.

Hannah sits on the chair next to him. She writes something down. She and Alois find each other's eyes, holding eye contact for a few moments. Alois looks at Elizabeth, who is mesmerized by the movie, ensuring the note passing is kept a secret. He takes the note card and reads it. Then he hands it back to Hannah, making eye contact again.

"Elizabeth," Alois says suddenly.

"Yes?" Elizabeth looks at him.

"I just remembered that I have to run a few errands," he says. "I'll see you in a few days?"

Elizabeth smiles. "Alright."

The three get up. Elizabeth opens the door for the Alois and Hannah's leave. They exchange their pleasant goodbyes.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Alois glares at Hannah.

"I told you," Hannah replies, as the two walk to the car. She opens the door to the car, not locking it before. She sits in the driver's seat, Alois next to her, in the passenger seat.

"When will Claude come?!" Alois starts to yell.

"Soon," Hannah backs out of the driveway carefully.

Alois glares at Hannah a few minutes into the drive, then speaks. "It's all your fault."

"I understand," Hannah replies quietly, almost a whisper.

Alois now sits back, halfheartedly satisfied with Hannah's "apology".

* * *

a/n Don't you love 27 dresses? Ha. I'm sorry for my Alois x Elizabeth stuff, if any of my readers aren't into it. Which you should be. Don't worry, I won't smother you with them.


	5. Day Five, Anxiety

Ciel breaths out, his breath visible, due to the cold. He'd tried to warm his hands, but waiting for a text from Alois is most important. To gently put it, it is as though he is an obsessed girlfriend, waiting for her pathetic fuck ass of a boyfriend. He checks again. _12:27_ he reads on his phone. _Damn it. _He thinks, along with nasty thoughts. What he will do to Alois.

Then there is a response. _I'm coming, _he reads. "_Finally." _Ciel says under his breath, full of anxiety. He doesn't want to admit it, but a knot in his stomach is very present.

Out of the shadows Alois appears. He approaches Ciel without much caution, despite the situation. "Ciel," he speaks. "Please, don't move into a new house."

"Why?" Ciel asks with confusion.

"Just don't," Alois replies. "Please."

"Damn it, Trancy, tell me what the hell is going on!" Ciel barely shouts.

"If I tell you, you surely won't listen," Alois pleads with him, but partially lies, wanting to save himself as well. This is partially selfish, but who wouldn't?

"Stop playing games," Ciel says firmly.

"I'm not playing any games!" Alois shouts.

"Who is Claude?" Ciel demands.

"You can't know, you can't!" Alois cries out. "Please! Just listen to me."

"You son of a bitch," Ciel murmurs to himself. He grabs Alois' collar, looking awkward, considering Ciel is a few inches shorter than Alois. And the fact that Ciel had barely gotten into many physical fights. There were a few in high school, but it rarely happened. (Surprising there was any fights at all, but yes.) People were sometimes mocking Ciel for his looks, although there was secret jealousy of how beautiful - or handsome he naturally is, only odd perfections he has.

There is a rustling noise followed by footsteps, causing both to stop due to their anxiety. But in Ciel's mind he shakes the thoughts away, turning to Alois again.

"You better start fucking talking, Trancy! Now!" He yells. Ciel barely cusses with more vulgar words, but this is what the situation calls for.

"Ciel, I'm begging," Alois says quietly.

Ciel pants from his shouting, releasing Alois. He would have told him this is his last chance, but it isn't in his character to say something like so. Then he punches Alois. Hard.

Alois stares in shock with his hand over his cheek. He growls. "I'm trying to help you!" He sends a punch back. "Don't you understand?!"

Ciel glares at Alois. "Then explain to me what is going on! You'll help me then."

"Just don't be alone. Don't stay alone," Alois pleads.

The realization of how dark the surroundings is begins to frighten Alois to a mental break down. "It's so dark," he whispers. "Ciel," he seeks comfort, suddenly wrapping his arms around Ciel.

Ciel looks at Alois stunned, but his face quickly twists into anger. "Don't change the subject!"

"No, I need to call Hannah," Alois cries. He quickly dials her number, Hannah on her way.

Ciel's face looks drained, exhausted. He sits on the side walks, hands partially covering his face. It looks odd sitting on the sidewalk - in the middle of the night. Alois shuffles next to him, deathly afraid.

Then noises behind them, or to the side, somewhere start again. Alois tenses as well as Ciel. Nearly as it started, it ends.

Hannah pulls up. "Alois, come," she says, opening the door.

Alois nods. "Ciel..."

Ciel grabs his wrist as Alois gets up. "I will not listen, but whatever is to come, it shall be nothing at all. Nothing until you tell me." He does not believe it isn't something, but he hopes that this will force Alois into telling him this profound secret.

Alois nods. _I will find someway to tell you, Ciel. _He thinks. Then he hurries to Hannah. And the two drive off.

A few minutes pass before Ciel heads inside. His Aunt must already be sleeping. Thankfully.


	6. Day Six, Packing

Ciel shall soon finish his packing. As he packs his thoughts of very much anxiety fill his brain. Very bothersome.

"I'm going to miss you so much, my dear," his Aunt says as she sets a shirt in his bag.

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Red," Ciel replies with a slight smile on his face.

Ciel's Aunt ruffles his hair with a true grin.

Ciel straightens his hair and sighs quietly.

Both finish packing his bags. They stare at each other. Ciel Aunt hugs him tightly. "My Ciel," she murmurs.

Ciel out of respect and the love barely shown before, he hugs his Aunt back. If it is the movies this is the part where they close their eyes and squeeze tightly, showing a heart warming scene with good actors. Some sort of family drama movie.

"I'll drive you," Ciel's Aunt smiles.

Ciel nods.

They pick up the four bags, both hands not empty. Ciel's Aunt puts down the bag to open the door. They head to the car.

Ciel watches the house as they pull out of the driveway. With the last glances. Well, for now, visiting will occur. With the last glances of being a resident of the house, they drive off.

Both don't speak in the car for most of the drive, partially because of the horrible - bitter thoughts looming over Ciel's head.

"So exciting," Ciel's Aunt smiles partially.

"Yes, I can see that," Ciel replies, looking out the window.


	7. Day Seven, Quiet

Already night, Ciel settles on the bed. The suitcases sit on the floor; three opened, one closed. He removes his eyepatch, then rubs his eyes. He thickly sighs, thinking what the hell to do. Now fully believing Alois, but too prideful to admit to the dangerous situation. The fear blinds him. _Call the police. _That little voice in his head says. His one eye wanders to the telephone on the desk. _Damn you. 911. _He thinks. His legs don't move, they won't move. Too many thoughts cause confusion.

Fear programmed into each person as a survival skill. Fear saves your ass, directing animals away from unpleasant situations. Yet fear also causes denial. Stunned Ciel is.

He strips down to an undershirt and undergarments. He lays in the bed, staring in one direction.

He jolts up, but grabs the phone calmly. It should be in a haste, but he makes this mistake.

"Ciel," an unfamiliar male voice says. So plain of a voice, but not robotic.

The most fear ever felt courses through Ciel's body. He automatically stiffens. Death doesn't pass his mind, neither does injury, stealing, rape - all too complex to process. Only that voice rings through his ears.

"Who's there?" Ciel says dryly. "Alois?" he asks. "...Claude?" asking with a little more satisfaction.

There is a breathy laugh. And then everything turns black.

Wrists are tied, followed by Ciel's ankles. The man hoists Ciel up, putting him over his shoulder. He grabs the key from Ciel's desk. Leaving the room, he closes the door, quickly heading outside.

He opens the passenger door to have access, to set Ciel down on the floor of the car gently. Time passes as many miles are drove. The sun slowly comes up, the man's eyes look to the sky for a few moments.

_He'll be hungry, but he won't eat. _He thinks, looking back at Ciel quickly. _Almost there. _This is eagerly thought, hoping Ciel will not wake until they make it there.

He refuses to use any drug on Ciel, not wanting Ciel to jump to any conclusions.

Damn, they'll run out of gas soon. The man doesn't speed, not looking for any trouble from the bothersome drivers, and nosy cops.

Ciel's eyes flutter open, taking a few seconds to remember what had happened. He looks at the man in the drivers seat with his wide eye, too scared to even cry. He doesn't make a sound, he won't dare - not yet. His eyes then look to the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles.

_Help me. Help me. _Ciel thinks, calling to someone his mind. Anyone at all.

Ciel silently fidgets his hands, but is unable to break free. He tries to slip his foot out through the rope, pointing his ankle and toes, but they arrive.

_No! No! No! Someone help me. _Ciel thinks, fidgeting more, and more. Once they stop, he does as well, closing his eyes.

The man looks at Ciel. "I know you're awake," he says. "Quiet now," though there is no one around, he rather not hear the screams and cries of Ciel.

Black surrounds Ciel again.

Like before, Ciel opens his eyes after he had been knocked out. This time he wakes up sooner. Now his wrists and ankles are untied, laying on a bed with the covers tucked in. _No pain._ He would thanked God if is of his belief - anyone with religious belief would. But he doesn't take any lies.

He gets up slowly.

You would think Ciel looks around quickly for an exit, but not everyone is like the badass actor in the movies; acting quickly and escaping. All main character in action filled, horror movies must have the right characteristics in order to survive. Unfortunately, not _all _main characters survive. Ciel simply doesn't have these characteristics.

Ciel's eyes wander around the room.

The man wakes at 5:03 AM. He checks his watch for the time. He gets up, he'll make breakfast. His black hair is messy, and he is unclean. He'll take a shower later.

He starts breakfast, eggs will do. Since the man takes care of himself the best he can, organic eggs are used. Now, why would you take the chance, even it's a little extra money. (You'll live longer, won't you?)

Hearing a creak on the floor, his eyes dart in the direction of the guest room; where Ciel was set. However, he decides to finish the eggs, greeting Ciel with them he decides is best. A few minutes later he finishes.

Ciel hears footsteps coming his direction, assuming it is the man which took him away. His heart beat quickens. He stands very still staring at the door. The man walks to him. "You're awake," the man simply states. Ciel doesn't reply.

"I doubt you'll eat, but I won't deprive you of this. So I made you some eggs," the man finishes the first topic. "The guest room has it's own bathroom, you may use it when you need," he gestures in the direction.

Silence fills the room.

The man speaks again. "I know this is confusing, but I don't have a choice. I won't hurt you, that I swear," he says. "But don't you dare try to run away," he emphasizes.

"Where am I?" Ciel asks.

"Not in a city, not in a populated town. You are in the country, but not too far away," the man replies without hesitance.

"Who are you?" Is Ciel's next question.

The man smirks. "When you settle, I'll tell you."

Ciel stares into the man's eyes, so afraid of what is to come.


	8. Temptation

"Now, are you tempted to eat?" The man asks. Not looking for an answer, he leaves the room.

_He's done something to the food._ Ciel immediately assumes.

Out of all the "exciting" things which have happened in his almost two decades of life, he's never wanted anything more out of it than now. The shock stays present, but his mind begins to function.

As a small child horrific events took place. Ciel's father was a very busy man, but somehow made the time for the dinner and breakfast table. Ciel also fondly remembers the toys which his father brought him; firsts of their kind. His mother on the other hand was almost always present, caring for him. Oh, yes, Elizabeth was there too occasionally (along his aunt). The two shared the little love that beamed within their small bodies and minds. They shared their first kiss. The family found it adorable, but knew it wasn't something which would last. Nor is it something that can be renewed again. Then out of the blue, tragedy struck, ending the healthy development he had.

When this settled Ciel lives a very un-colorful life. His romance, bland. His friendships hardly help in the sense of overcoming. His Aunt isn't the most jolly person either.

This is his current life - maybe not anymore.

Hours pass, and Ciel stays still.

It's 3:48 PM. The man comes in. Ciel avoids his eyes.

"Here, I brought you a change of clothes," the man sets it on the desk. "I bought you six of everything, besides shoes. I don't know what you prefer, so we'll shop for you later."

If Ciel was born a cat, his ears would visibly perk up at the words.

"When I trust you enough," the man adds.

_That's it. Trust. I'll earn it. _ Ciel logically thinks. However, this man must be smart. He concludes; he must be careful.

"I'll make the bed," the man says. "Stand up. You may change in the bathroom."

Ciel hesitantly does as he is told. When he returns to the bedroom the bed is made and the man sits on one of the chairs. "Sit," he says. Again, Ciel does as he is told.

"It's past breakfast and lunch," the man states. "Hopefully you'll eat by dinner. It will be steak and raw vegetables. You may also eat fruits and nuts as snacks during the day if you choose to."

The man stares at Ciel, who is silent for a long while. Both don't count how long, but it certainly seems so. Eventually, the man leaves Ciel in peace to ponder.


	9. Needs

Ciel creeps out of the bedroom. His eyes dart across the hallway. Soon he'll be freed he tried to assure himself with his pride of a strong young man. He had decided to observe the house to the best of his ability. It should help him in the future to escape.

"Are you hungry?" The voice of his kidnapper rings through Ciel's ears.

Ciel stops in fear, frozen in place for moments that seem like years to him.

"You should eat," the man says. "If you fear that I've poisoned the food, you're wrong. I would have killed you right then when I saw you before."

That isn't necessarily true. _It may be a position undetectable. _Ciel thinks.

"Come on, face me," the man says.

Ciel turns to him, not to make him upset.

"Go ahead, spit it out," the man says. "You may say anything you please, I won't become angry. I have more tolerance than you may think."

"That isn't true," Ciel says quietly, referring to the poisoning.

"But it is," the man says plainly with not so much of a convincing nature. "I wouldn't be able to get my hands on any quality poison. Now eat, getting more hungry won't help." He leads Ciel to the counter. Ciel unwillingly complies to sitting.

The man carefully cuts the steak he had prepared. He soon serves it to Ciel along with tomatoes and carrots.

_At least it isn't jail food. _Ciel thinks, actually, unbelievably contemplating whether to eat.

The man takes out another fork for himself, he takes a bite of the steak, trying to prove his point. A piece from the middle and both sides to try to convince Ciel.

"Go on," the man says.

Ciel stabs the fork into a piece of steak neatly, raising the fork to his mouth, and fills it. He chews slowly, swallowing after.

"See, it's fine," the man says with some assurance. He cuts the tomatoes in half, eating part of each one. Then he does the same with the carrots. He is aware that there is still loop holes, but Ciel complies, even with Ciel himself having the knowledge.

Ciel finishes in fifteen minutes.

The man washes the dishes.

Ciel doesn't budge, waiting for the instruction of what to do next, not wanting any chance of something else to happen to him, despite what the man said concerning his tolerance.

"Do you want to watch the telly?" The man asks. "_Of course you do," _he says mainly to himself. "Go sit at the couch," he says and Ciel does so.

The man turns on a random show.

Ciel gazes at the television, but mind else where.

After twenty minutes or so, Ciel speaks up. "I need an inhaler for my asthma."

"Already got one," the man says almost cheerily for being on top of the situation. He heads to his own room. Digging through the drawers, he finds it.

He brings it to Ciel, tossing it to him.

Ciel catches it.

The man smiles slightly.


	10. Fights

"HEY, YOU FUCK ASS!" Alois screams at the top of his lungs. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU," he lunges at Hannah, tackling her to the ground.

Hannah shields her face. "Please, Alois," she begs for her safety.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT?!" Alois continues to scream. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME. YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM." He raises his fist to damage Hannah's face.

"We will - I promise," Hannah pleads quietly with agony.

Alois pants from his outburst of violence. With a crazed look in his eyes, his skin beams red from sobs. How much he wanted to abuse her, make her feel as much pain as he does. It was _all _her fault, he believes. He unclenches his fist, lowering it. "How?" He spits.

"I'll follow Claude," Hannah states without much explanation.

"And _how_ will you do that?" Alois growls. "He's impossible to find." Then again, Hannah was apart of the system with Claude.

"It may take days, but he always appears," Hannah says.

"Days?! We don't have any fucking days. Who the fuck knows what's going to happen to Ciel?! Do you fucking know, Hannah?! Do _you_?!" Alois screams.

"... He'll be safe," Hannah whispers with an emotionless expression. "To get what he wants, he doesn't need to hurt him."

"BUT WHAT - if he does..." Alois' voice becomes almost silent as his thoughts wander to the meanings of pain and torture. He slowly gets off of Hannah, standing up.

Hannah stands up, looking like a mess. Her medium purple shirt wrinkled and her having a tangly appearance. Alois doesn't look too good either. She pulls him into a soft, but tight hug. Silent tears flow down Alois' face, before sobbing incredibly loud. Sounding like more of a child than he already is, the 20 year old sobs more.

Hannah holds him like a small wounded child like one who had fell, scraping their knee, seeking comfort from their mum. She does her best to comfort him as he cries not so sweetly, but sad.

Alois looks up at Hannah slightly. "I'm s-s-orry..." He says in a whisper, but with heaving in air, she hardly understands, but knows it'll be alright.

* * *

On Tuesday morning the police came to Ciel's apartment due to the report of Angelina. Ciel hadn't answered his phone when calling him _at least_ fifteen times. Then when she had knocked at his door, waiting and knocking for several minutes. He never came.

Explaining this to the police tears stream down her face.

* * *

"I just saw him a few days ago," Elizabeth says with a choked sob. "Where would he go? - Someone had taken him?" She says partially to herself, partially to the officer in the room.

"We're looking into it best we can, Miss Middleford," officer Abberline assures her. "It isn't a fact that Ciel has been a victim of a kidnapping, but also a possibility that he had run away himself," he says sympathetically.

"No!" Elizabeth shouts. "He wouldn't dare run away and leave any of his friends or family members behind!"

Abberline passes her the tissue box. She dabs her eyes and blow her nose. "It isn't of his nature," she says solemnly. "He doesn't act like it," her voice cracks with doubt as she tries to speak clearly. "But he cares, he really does... He wouldn't ever leave. He wouldn't dare."

* * *

"I haven't seen him in months!" Soma exclaims. "Where would he go while he's in school?! Ciel is gone!" He weeps.

Agni would be there to comfort him, but now is the time Soma is questioned alone.

"Please calm down, sir," Abberline says in a tone reflecting to his words. He hands Soma the tissue as he does with almost every person today.

"I'm sorry, but Ciel is my best friend," Soma rubs his eyes. "I can't imagine what happened to him."

"I will do my best to help your friend," Abberline looks at Soma straight in the eye with sincereness.

* * *

"I just met him a little bit ago," Alois says. "He's my girlfriend's cousin. We went to the cinema on Monday and I invited him to a party on Tuesday."

"Was there anyone he met at this party?"

"Not that I know of. I took off to the main event, he didn't come with. And when I came back, he was in the same place."

"Was there any promiscuous activity at the party; drugs, alcohol?"

"Yes," Alois states.

"Were you engaging in any of these?"

"Yes. I was drinking... I became drunk. Ciel drove me to his place after."

_Bingo. _Abberline thinks.

* * *

"Shh, it's alright Lizzy," Alois coos. "Everything will be fine."

"Don't lie," Elizabeth cries, cuddling closer to Alois. "Are you?" She says with a whisper.

"I'm not lying, Ciel will be fine," Alois whispers.

Elizabeth sobs, burying her face in Alois' neck. Her tears trail down his skin, wetting his blue shirt. He starts to rub Elizabeth's back to show support and comfort.

* * *

Angelina lights her cigaret. Her kitchen is fills with the stench of smoke. She breathes in and breathes out as a sigh.

Let's say that Angelina's smoking is more of a hobby, rather than her long-term profession. She quit what it feels to be a long, long time ago. But now she has another bloody fucking reason.

Her eyes plaster on the T.V screen. It shows her nephew's mother fucking picture on the screen like each person knows him personally. She listens to the news story like most people who watch the news will hear. A young boy is missing after all. The story asks each person to turn any information they may have, or if they've seen this child, Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'll kill you, _faggot_." She claims this to the kidnapper, knowing she'll pay a hefty price.

* * *

a/n The upcoming chapters will gradually become longer now that the introductory chapters are finished.


End file.
